Once Upon A Time: The Mysterious Book
by Wildflower84
Summary: Before you end a story, you must have a beginning. In all fairy tales, the pre must be a once upon a time. This is the beginning of the rebels'. Raven has found something to help change their destinies. She and her friends must join the royals to find the missing pieces of the mysterious book with no pages. This will help to change their future, or destroy it forever! Re-written!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dont stop reading this awesome story...this is my first Ever After High story so please reveiw so I can know if you love or hate it. All flames accepted.

Every fairytale must end with a happily ever after, but not all is happy. You may be locked in a mirror, dead or simply hated and treated poorly for what your ancestors did. We dont want to change the story, but make a new BETTER one. This is the beginning of OUR once upon a time, and happily ever after.

The Book With No Pages

It began on a stormy night at Ever After High. The lightning and a thin candle seemed to be he only source of light for Raven Queen. Her plum colored hair seemed lilac as each lightning striked against the chambers and walls. A book that was only as thick ad her hand landed in her hand from magic that she created. Being the daughter of an evil queen whom was also a witch had its perks.

The book read in thick golden letters 'The Oracle'. The letters curved around the top half of the book, taking up the majority of the space there. Raven opened the book. A single page was there, and the page was blank. She tried magic to reveal the hidden text, but nothing worked. 'Write on the book.' a ghoustly voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. However she listerned.

'Raven Queen' she wrote.

The letters sank into the thin page, vanishing without a trace. Raven was startled, but what happened next terrified her. The book a sentence appeared after the words disappeared. It read 'Nice to meet you Raven. ' in cursive format. Raven nearly jumped out of her skin. She took the pen and wrote 'Who are you?' The book closed and the words ontop of the book shimmered. The book itself was somehow alive. It was somewhat a person. It was The Oracle.

Meanwhile...

Apple White walked down the desolated halls of her school in hopes to find her roomate. She hated storms, and since ahe couldnt get any sleep, she wanted to keep her future antagonist company. A lightning bolt knocked the side of the school, sending a rumbling down the halls, and a cabinet falling ontop of the futre Snow White. Apple squeezed her eyes shut, but nothing came in contact with her. Opening one eye, she saw that the cabinet was stuck in midair. It was gently placed back onto the ground by a mysterious entity. That was when Apple noticed the pale blue glow it emitted. A cloaked figure stood in the hallway, not saying a word. A lightning bolt lit up the sky for a second before it made the entire school go into darkness. When the light appeared again, Apple frantically looked for the vanished figure whom sat ontop of the cabinet.

"Looking for me?" a feminine voice asked.

Her voice was soft and smooth like velvet, with a few cracks here and there, like she wasn't used to talking. Long red strands of hair peaked from beneath the black cloak, hiding pale porcelain skin with no blemishes, scars or bruises. Apple looked at the top of the cabinet. The candle which she held had no flame left, which would have came in handy if she wanted to see her saviour.

"Who are you?" Apple asked.

"Who are you?" came her reply.

Apple's eyes widened. The girl not only didn't know who she was, but she also used her voice to mimic her. She must have been a new student to the school. Everyone knew just about everyone at this school. Also, there were only two people at this school with red hair. One being Izzy Hearts, and the other the daughter of Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Serenity. None of them had this shade if red. It seemed to be the color of blood, a deep crimson. A few strands were darker, a few were lighter but overall, her hair was red. It seemed peculiar to Apple. Only Raven, and a few others had magic, but she knew that none of them had red hair.

"I'm Apple White." she said.

There was no reply. The lightning lit up the sky once more, then the girl was gone.

With Raven...

It was beginning to frustrate her. The book continued to ask for the 'other witch. There was none. Raven had called the names of ever magic creature attending the school. None of their names were accepted.

'Do you know the tale of sleeping beauty?' the book 'asked'.

CRASH!

An antique vase broke, perhaps it fell from the storm. A shadowy figure moved over to where Raven sat, reaching for the book. She used her magic on the shadow casting it I to the darkness just in time to read the books message.

'Run!'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! At the end of the chapter I am going to need a HUGE favor. No money required so put away your wallets and credit cards...unless you want to (no objections there lol) so place read the last authors note. Thanks.

"What's meant to be will always find a way."

-Trisha Yearwood

The School Protector

"Read all about it!" came Blondie's voice through the microphone as the projection screen closed. Everyone had heard about the cloaked figure from Apple, whom wanted to meet her saviour. Raven picked up her phone, and went on Blondie's website. There was a mysterious person whom was obviously male on the cover, and over the picture, it said, 'Ever After Protector'. Raven rolled her eyes at another scheme from Blondie to exploit someone's private life. Her mind wandered back to late last night, perhaps earlier this morning.

The shadow figure appeared again, blocking the door. Raven tried as she could to dispel it once again, but it was in the darkness. The darkness made it stronger, she observed. She waved her candle a bit, not wanting to accidentally place the rows of books or the book in her hand on fire. There was an ear piercing scream, before the shadow vanished, then silence once again.

Raven had been meaning to talk to Brier after the book hinted that the witch was obviously the one from her story. Brier sat in the web cafe, where she was asked to meet up with Raven. Brier was texting, and for a few minutes, she didn't acknowledge her presence. Raven smiled at the belated gesture of hello and sat down across the table.

"Hey Raven, what's is this about. You sounded urgent on the phone." Brier said.

"Yeah, I am. What was the name of the witch in your story?" Raven asked.

"Maleficent, why? is her daughter attending the school?" Brier wondered.

Raven shrugged honestly, saying that she wasn't too sure herself. The two spent some time talking about random things. Apple entered, and sat next to Brier. She smiled at Raven, asking what the two were up to.

"Just talking." Raven said simply.

"We heard about the mysterious person who saved you." Brier said.

"Yeah, she could use magic just like you, Raven." Apple said.

Raven's eyes went wide at the statement. Another magic user that she hadn't met was here. Perhaps she was the 'other' witch that The Oracle was talking about. This mysterious person could very well be the daughter of Maleficent, and the one who will help create a future for the rebels.

"Where did you meet her?" Raven asked, wanting to know more.

"By the potion lab, the broken potion cabinet outside nearly fell on top of me." Apple said, somehow smiling at the fact that she nearly died. "The girl mimicked my voice and vanished without a trace. She is such a mystery."

Later that day, the sun was just about setting when Apple and Raven decided to consult Headmaster Grimm on the matter. They stopped when they heard yelling. Cautiously, they listened, not wanting to be caught.

"You are supposed to be evil, not help this...foolish rebellion." they heard Milton Grimm say.

"I am not. It would just be foolish to have 'the fairest maiden of them all' squished because of your incapability to run a functional school. You don't want a law suit do you, daddy." she said, spitting the last word out like she hated the thought of it.

'Daddy?' Raven mouthed to Apple.

Someone began walking towards the door. They opened the door and gasped at Apple and Raven. Her facial feature darkened a bit before returning to the stoic expression she wore. Apple squealed happily.

"Your the one that helped me!" she said rather loudly.

The girl surely did have red hair. Her skin was truly pale and blemish free, and she had freckles that was only visible when you were close to her. Her eyes were grey, and were empty and void of emotion. The headmaster came to the door, narrowing his eyes at Raven a bit, not liking the idea of her rebellion.

"Are you the daughter of Maleficent?" Raven asked.

"What's it to you?" the cloaked girl asked, pulling the hood of her cloak up.

"Can we talk, in private?" Raven asked with a small smile.

"Whatever."

A/N: Hey people. This is really important. I can't figure out a name for the daughter of Milton Grimm and Maleficent. It is starting to grate on my nerves. Until someone gives me a name, I am not going to be able to update, so please give me a few ideas. Also, please review. All flames accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank one amazing guest for giving me the idea of Maleficent 's daughter's name. I would also like to thank UltimateWarriorFanf4Ever for being such a good reader and reviewing. Thanks to all my readers as well, please review.

"What would you do to change your fate?"

-Merida (Brave)

The Shadow

Raven stood in the middle of an empty hallway with one of her biggest enemy's daughter. She could possibly be the one who creates a future for the rebels, even if her father was entire against it. The girl before her was fairly tall. She wore black and gray high tops with black ripped leggings. She wore a midnight and gray miniskirt that stopped to her mid thigh, a midnight sleeveless shirt and her black hood. She had silver hoops in her ear, and silver and black bracelets with black laced fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a black choker and a pearl coin necklace. Under her cold stare, Raven began to feel very self conscious.

"I'm Raven Queen." Raven said, extending a hand.

"Malice. Malice Grimm." the gesture was not returned.

Embarrassed, Raven slowly moved her hand back to her side, looking at the floor for a bit. Malice cleared her throat, her GRAY eyes looking at Raven dully, like she was bored with the conversation already.

"Can you please hurry this up, I'm busy." Malice said with a small yawn.

"Have you ever wanted to change your fate? To start over from the top, not wanting the royals to be the one with a happy ending." Raven began, catching Malice's attention a bit.

"You are basically asking for my help in this rebellion of yours." Malice said. "Do you even know HOW to recreate our history? Its suicide. You'll have to travel back into time, erasing your family lineage, and yourself from any existing copyright information."

"How do you know about this?" Raven asked.

"Have you ever tried looking up the name Milton Grimm?" Malice asked vanishing into thin air.

Meanwhile...

Apple was with Blondie, discussing the latest gossip that she had just heard. Blondie was shocked. Milton Grimm had a daughter, whom saved Apple from her death. It would make a wonderful cover story. Blondie smiled before going on her blog.

"I can't wait until everyone hears about this."

In the library...

Raven ventured into the library, despite the book's constant warning of an agent of darkness. As she walked, her heels echoed through the corridors of the large library. Sun had just gone done, meaning that this was the perfect time to be attacked by the mysterious shadow person. The candle in her hand began to flicker, then it went out completely as the window to the room slammed open.

"Raven." someone whispered into her ear. "Come closer into the darkness."

She turned around, feeling for a body, but only reason received a rum le from one of the gargoyle statues inside of the room. It opened its eyes, providing just enough light to see the door. A hazy, dark figure soon covered it. Its red eyes glowed, though its body seemed transparent.

"W-who's there?" she asked, trembling a bit.

Raven us her magic to light up the room. Cautiously, she walked over to the door. The figure followed her every move. Reaching for the door handle, Raven screamed at the dark abyss behind the door, waiting to such her in. The figure smirked, showing its pointy teeth, that made the Cheshire Cat look like an innocent infant. Quickly, she closed the door and looked for another way out. Each door she entered lead to another, sending her in circles. The library seemed to begin spinning. The shadow walked over to Raven and smirked at her evilly. Raven began to back away slowly, in fear of what may happen to her.

"Play dead."

With Malice...

She heard a scream echoing down the deserted hallways. It came from the library. Turning the handle, she realised that the door was jammed. Her hand began to glow a gold color, she took the doorknob off and placed it onto the other side of the door. Opening the door, she frowned inwardly. It was dark, and a light switch was no where in sight. Walking around the rows and columns of books, she hid, flattening herself against the book cabinet. Raven was using her power to dispel a dark, cloud like figure with glowing green eyes and cat like teeth. It looked like something that walked out of the Nightmare Before Christmas. Malice's hand began to glow, as well as Raven's as they both used an attack on the shadow.

BOOM! CRASH! SMASH!

For both girls, their world went dark, and all that was remembered was the thumping of their hearts in their ear, and the cold cobblestone floor beneath them.

A/N: Sorry if this is too long, I should have made it two stories. Anyway...

While I was writing this, I got a message saying that Average Everyday Sane Psycho had just reviewed.

I would like to thank this author for doing this.

Thanks to all my readers, but please review.

All flames accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry about the cliffhangers in the last chapter. First, Milton Grimm is a name that possibly holds no record in history. Then Apple told Blondie about the whole 'daughter' thing with Grimm, and Raven and Malice passed out. I would like to address one of my reviews from Story Lover (guest) I did a bit of research on the character and it is a book only character I think. I just updated myself with the latest episodes of EAH, so some of the story lines or characters may enter the future plots of my story. Oh yeah, for anyone who has Disney, there will be a non animated spinoff of this show called 'The Descendants'. Can't wait. Anyway, review, review review! Peaces!

"I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."

― Lauren Oliver, Delirium

The Tale Of Malice

When the youngest of the Grimm family was born not everyone was particularly happy with it. The child was a beautiful baby girl with the longest red hair that anyone has ever seen. She looked like her father a bit, with a tiny button nose and dimples whenever she grinned. She also had a few of her mother's features, light freckles that was only visible when you were mere inches from her face. Her eyes were unlike any of the two, a bright YELLOW color, perhaps amber or gold. On the week after her birth, Malice was granted four gifts by her mother, and her fairy friends, just like in Sleeping Beauty. What they didn't know was that there would be a tragic twist.

"You will be a girl filled with love and emotion, that will be shared and seen with those around you."

"You will be courageous and stand up for who you are."

"You will be beautiful, more than any other princess."

"My daughter, you will not be held by the chains of our fate. You will have power, more than any other, to break this generational curse."

Maleficent kissed her child on the forehead, a single tear falling to the ground. Those whose fates are to be killed can come back once to create a child, before returning back to their punishments forntyeir deeds. Maleficent's destiny was that her head was to be chopped off. Standing, she vanished into ashes, and was swept away in the cold winter wind.

"M...ma...ma...?" Malice asked before her BLUE eyes gathered with tears.

She began to scream. Outside, the snow began to swirl into what looked like a thousand tornadoes. Lightning roared as the snow on the ground was turned into angry blood thirsty beasts. The people gasped at the power the infant held. Her father took her in his arm for the first time, not wanting his wife to let her go before she left.

"Shh, daddy's got you." he whispered.

Malice sniffled a bit before closing her eyes, snuggling closer to the younger Milton Grimm. Aurora walked up it the pair, her husband close behind. The young Brier held onto her mother's arm tightly, scared that she too would turn to ash and disappear.

"I think that it would be best if you leave." she said sadly. "If she cannot be controlled, then you can't return here."

Everyone was saddened by the thought of the child of one of the nicest person in the world leaving. Many had already grown attached, others simply thought it was a cruel fate for a young child. Milton nodded, and went into the harsh winter snow, holding his infant daughter. The snow parted as he walked. Smiling, he looked down at his daughter as her LIGHT PINK eyes looked back at him.

"Love you too, sweetie."

Five years later...

"Daddy, uncle taught me how to read Egyptian." Malice said, her large YELLOW eyes flashed with joy.

"That's great, sweetie."

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing, pumpkin."

"Then why do you have that blue light around you?" Malice asked, her head tilting to one side.

It was a power that Milton lately discovered his daughter could read auras. This meant that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hide the truth from her. Lately, he wanted to find out a way to reverse what will happen to his daughter. He didn't want her to die before he did. Milton wanted to see his daughter grow up. He wanted to be there when she went on her first date, if only to knock the lights out of the boy if he ever made her cry. He wanted her to get married, and have him give her away with tears in her eyes. He even wanted to see the lucky punk that got to marry her.

"I'll be leaving soon. I just didn't know how to tell you." he answered honestly.

"When will you come back?" Malice asked.

"I don't know, but I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I only have one more day with you?" Malice gasped.

Two years later...

Milton had sent a letter stating that he was to arrive today. At the train station, Malice asked people if they had seen her father. To her surprise she got answers like, "Who?" or "I thought there was only one Grimm brother." and the classic, "Never heard of him before." Her father was the head scientist here. Everyone knew who he was.

"What happened to daddy?" Malice asked.

"He did a stupid, yet brave thing."

A/N: Hey everyone, just a little bit of history for my OC so you can get a little bit more knowledge of her. This somewhat answers the cliffhanger of how come Milton isn't in history. He tried to erase his family history so that Malice wouldn't be burdened with another bad life. What a good father, but why is he such a Jack butt now? If you realise in the story, I capitalized some of the colors of her eyes. This was to emphasize the fact that it changed with her mood. I will stop that now. Oh yeah, do you think Malice should have a love interest later in? I was thinking Sparrow Hood, whom, like her likes rock and plays guitar. Or she could like Dexter Charming, who is misunderstood, but that love triangle doesn't need to be turned to a rectangle. Just review me your ideas, or simply give me suggestions and we'll have to vote. Read and review.

1073 words...a bit too long (not including this sentence)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone. Time for the chapter everyone was waiting for. I know that you must be slightly angry at me for the last chapter because it didn't tell what happened to Malice and Raven, but here it is. Enjoy and review.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."

― William Shakespeare

The New Girl, The New Buzz

Raven opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She remembered fighting the shadow person, and that there was a golden light. She remembered seeing a person helping her, the wielder of the gold magic. It was...Malice. She sat up, rubbing the blurring from her eyes. What the hell was that thing she saw? It looked like a shadow. An evil one.

"Are you okay?" Malice asked, startling Raven a bit.

"Fine, what about you. That's a nasty scar on your cheek." Raven stated.

"It'll heal."

In mere seconds, the wound was replaced with a new layer of skin, and there was no trace of the scar. Raven's eyes widened in curiosity. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but thought against the idea. Malice didn't seem like the kind of person who liked to be friendly. She was very hostile, and sometimes aggressive, but that was only from knowing her for thirteen minutes.

"What was that thing?" Malice asked, getting up.

"I don't know, but the Oracle...I mean the uh..." Raven trailed.

"You have the Oracle?" Malice asked. "No wonder you asked for my help."

Raven stayed silent. Malice seemed to be debating something. Finally, she turned back to Raven. In one swift motion, she touched Raven's hand. Once again, they were both on the cobblestone floor.

Meanwhile...

Headmaster Grimm had just walked out of his office. Everyone stared at him, even the teachers. It was obvious that something wasn't right. Blondie and her camera crew walked up to him.

"Tell us about your daughter." Blondie said.

"That's none of your business." was the headmaster's only respond.

"Why have you kept her a secret for so long?"

"That is none of your business." he replied again.

"Why won't you let any of us know about her. Is she evil or something?" Blondie rambled on.

"I think its quite obvious he doesn't want to talk about it." Malice said from behind Blondie.

Everyone turned their heads to see the tall girl looking at Blondie with cold gray eyes. She was obviously bored with the conversation, and wanted them to stay out of her personal life.

"Who are you?" Blondie asked.

Malice looked at the camera. In one swift motion, she kicked it into the floor, breaking it. She wore a bored, yet arrogant look on her face as she smirked.

"Oops."

"That was not just right." Blondie said with a frown.

"Please leave him alone, he has been bothered with enough stress from running this school. Imagine someone digging into YOUR personal life. Its an invasion of privacy." Malice said.

"I didn't think about that." Blondie admitted.

Malice turned on her heels and left, not saying a word. Blondie faced the headmaster, who wore a proud smirk on his face.

"Who was she?"

"That was my daughter."

Library...

Brier, Apple, Hunter, Ashlynn, Cupid, Dexter, Daring, Cerise, Holly, Poppy, Raven, Blondie, Lizzie, Maddy, Cedar and Hopper were all gathered in the library later that day. Malice walked in moments later, surprising everyone. She sat next to Raven, but in the darkest corner available.

"Raven, why did you call us all here?" Apple asked.

"I know this will sound crazy, but I think we found a way to create our own destiny." Raven answered, causing everyone to gasp.

Cedar was the first to recover from her shock.

"Tell us more about this." she stated calmly.

"It happened earlier today, thanks to Malice."

A/N: Hey people, cliffhanger. Sorry, I couldn't resist myself. I just HAD to put a cliff there. Anyway, I will post another chapter up later today. Hope you enjoy. Review, especially about the love interest thing I asked about in the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Don't think much of my cliffhangers. I simply do that because I don't know what in the world to do next. I also try not to think about my stories too much because then it won't be straight from the heart, and boring. Thanks to emyy250 for explaining to me that cliffhangers are dangerous...and suicidal. Oh yeah, I didn't get any reviews about the love interest thing I was talking about. Please tell me what you think. (In the last two Authors Note).

"Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."

― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower

The Space Between Our Words

Raven opened her eyes to a dark field of nothingness. Only the faint glow from her pale skin seemed to provide light. She was surrounded in a purple hue, like when Malice saw auras. Speaking of Malice, she was looking up, causing Raven to do so as well. Over their heads, there were the words, Once Upon A Time, hanging mere inches from their faces.

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

The words travelled out of her mouth, and joined the Once Upon A Time above their heads. Malice didn't say a word. She turned to look at Raven, her orange eyes looking at her with a playful smirk.

"The world between our words." was all that was said.

"I don't understand." Raven admitted with a shrug.

The words also joined the others above their heads. Malice blinked, her now gray eyes looking at Raven boredly.

"Every word we say, every action we make, is recorded here. Its how the first fairy-tales started. When the people on the other side of the story book, the actual people, not just us fairy-tale's read them, they are enchanted. by our lives. Its how most stories become so popular." Malice said softly.

"So all we have to do is let these 'people' hear...or read...our stories, and we will have a happily ever after?" Raven began to get excited.

"Not exactly," there was a brief pause before Malice looked at Raven with light blue eyes. "You see, if you do that, then you will aautomatically destroy the royals', as you call them, stories. The oracle should have at least a tiny bit of information regarding this situation, I don't know much about it."

Malice looked at her watch, her eyes turning into a darker blue. She bit her bottom lip before turning and walking away.

"We had better leave." she said.

"One more question," Raven said as Malice nodded for her to continue, "How did we get here exactly?"

"You have the power to find out how to create your happily ever after, I however, have the power to create the new story."

"So you'll help us?" Raven asked.

"I am helping you right now aren't I?" Malice asked with red-orange eyes.

Present time...

"So, if you have this way to create a new destiny for us, why do we need help from them?" Sparrow asked, mainly pointing at Daring, whom sat looking in a mirror.

"It will take all of us to create our destiny, without interfering with the royals' destinies." Raven said, "So, royals, will you join us?"

The royals sat in thought for a minute, simultaneously, the all said, "No."

"You do realise that if we successfully complete this without your help that you and your stories will cease to exist, right." Malice said from in the corner. "And if we fail this and cease to exist, you will too. Either way you'll loose."

"Fine." Apple grumbled a bit.

"Hey, Malice was it," Blondie said, "Your eyes changes ccolor for different emotions, correct?" to this, Malice nodded. "Would you tell us what the colors mean?"

A/N: I will place this information on my profile thing for future references.

In the library...

Out of the shadows, a pale boy with crimson eyes and shaggy black hair stood. He smirked before walking over to where his latest victim lied. She was Aqua, the daughter of Ursula from the Little Mermaid. Her twin brother, Oceanus had gone missing a few days ago. She wanted to find him, but what she found was a thousand times worst.

"Tramp." he said, kicking the female corpse in the boob. "Now, for those damned Chosen Ones."

He held a picture of Raven and a seperate picture of Malice. Slowly, they were turned into ash by the flames he created.

"See you in the dark side."

With Malice...

Malice walked down the now empty hallways of Ever After High. A black crow flew into a nearby window, but didn't crack the glass luckily. She took the bird into her arms before using her magic to transform him into a man. He had long black hair with piercing black eyes, and paled skin.

"What do you want, Charon?" she asked.

"Nothing, your old maid sent me here to keep you company. " he answered.

"Well, stay out of my way, and we won't have a problem."

A/N: Hey people, no cliffhangers, see. Anyway please review. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. In this chapter, there will be slight parodies, humor, lemons, curses and inappropriate talking scenes. Anyway, thanks for being my loyal readers and continuing to read and review.

"The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature."

― Antoine François Prévost, Manon Lescaut

A Father's Love

It was during a beautiful sunset when Malice had finally arrived to her room with Charon. The sun was now completely down as he sat n her bed, not mentioning a word about the dark furnishings. Malice rubbed a hand over her hair, smoothing out the uneven hair, which stood out. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, much like blood. It probably was from the when she bit her lip after helping Raven. The girl was strange to her. She wasn't anything like her mother, who wanted to be the evil queen. She tolerated Apple's constant dissing of her dreams, but then again, Apple had the right, Raven was suggesting that she would stop her destiny from occurring, altering Apple's fate as well. The entire royal-rebel thing was hurting her head. Malice didn't even know what SHE was going to be. Both sides seemed stupid and pointless, but maybe she could pass as a roybel, like Poppy was.

"Malice," Charon said, dragging her from her thoughts, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Third door to the right, I'll conjure up some clothes for you." Malice stated, going back to her thoughts.

A small smirk appeared on Charon's face at the innocent clueless look that swept across his long time friend's pale face. She reminded him of a child sometimes, proving the fact that she hadn't changed alot. Slowly, his eyes looked a little lower before looking away. 'Maybe that's changed.' he thought with a blush.

The bathtub was basically like a pool and a hot tub mixture. On the roof, there were intentional holes that allowed water to drizzle down, like rain. There was also a faucet, to fill the tub up if you didn't want your hair wet. There was a sink, with a large mirror above, laying horizontally. There were two towel racks on either side of the room, with two doors, one to exit, and another leading to the toilet. The floor was covered with pearl tiles except for by the tub, which had a mat, so you don't wet the floor or slip.

Charon slid into the tub with warm water and bubbles that literally started floating around him, before rising and popping, then creating more. The bubble bath was obviously enchanted. As he lied back, letting his hair fall into the water, he heard a 'splosh' sound. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing, then Malice's head popped out of the water, startling him.

"How long were you under there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fourteen seconds."

"You didn't..." he trailed awkwardly, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry, I didn't have my eyes opened, its just pure look I even ended up in front of you." Malice said, giggling.

Malice swam over to the side of the tub, their feet now touched. Bubbles covered her chest area, shielding them from being viewed. Just as Charon was about to say something else, someone walked in.

Headmaster's Office Next Day...

"Malice Amythicent Grimm," Milton addressed angrily, "Would you please explain why the likes of HIM and YOU were in the BATH TOGETHER, and may I add NAKED!"

"You're completely overreacting, father. The bubbles covered our body part and crap. It isn't like we were actually doing something together." Malice stated, rolling her eyes.

"That's beside the point. Boys and girls aren't supposed to be in their dorms together."

"And exactly HOW WAS I CONCEIVED?" Malice asked, a scarlet and orange eye color looked at her father.

Milton studdered on his words, whilst Charon tried not to laugh. Even the gargoyles in the room stiff led their laughs at how flustered the headmaster was at his daughters comment.

"You are grounded for a week."

"Good, because I'm pretty sure I never leave my room."

"But now you have a curfew of nine instead of eleven." Milton said, causing Malice to glare at him with red eyes. She was obviously angry now.

"Whatever."

The bell rang, signalling time for their first class. As they left, Milton heard his daughter mutter something to Charon, "I fucking hate him sometime, why can't he just trust me!"

Milton wanted to reach out and tell her how much he trusted her, but he knew that it would partially be a lie. He trusted her, but when it came to boys...that was an entire other story. 'Hate?' he thought, 'That's what you always say about me.'

A/N: Hey party people, the warninng up there was for the entire story, meaning that there will be possibilities of those later on in the story. Anyway...

Review

Review

Review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Its me again with another update...review people!

"Some might think you suicidal."

"Well, 'some' can stick it up their ass."

― Charlaine Harris, All Together Dead

Red Doesn't Stand For Love 1

"Hey Charon, is this shirt too much?" Malice asked, turning around from the mirror standing vertically next to her dresser.

Charon looked up, his eyes bulging a bit, before looking back down to the text he was reading.

"Its a bit too LITTLE." He answered truthfully.

The black tube top she wore showed her naval piercing and smooth belly. The words 'DIGITAL DEFIANCE' were written in metallic blue colored ink, bodily in the centre of her shirt. Rolling her eyes, she placed on a larger version of the shirt. If it were her father telling her to put on a larger shirt, she would have brushed him off, thinking he was being overly dramatic, but Charon was closer to her age, and knew more about this kind of stuff, plus, he rarely disagreed with her fashion choices.

"Why are you wearing that again?" Charon asked, putting his phone on the drawer on his side of the room.

"Dunno, just miss it, I guess." Malice answered with a shrug.

The two exited the room, and into a chaotic hallway. Malice looked for the nearest person she knew, whom happened to be Hopper. She asked him what happened, but he transformed back into a frog.

"T-the Aladdin twins have been murdered!" he croaked.

"What?"the two friends gasped.

Quickly, the ran to the library with Hopper in Malice's arms. They were met with the others of their group on the way there.

"You guys heard about it too, huh?" Malice asked.

"Yeah," Raven said before motioning to Charon, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Charon, he's my roommate."

"You have a boy as your roommate?" Blondie asked.

"Nevermind that," Malice snapped, "I wanna see what happened."

They went into the room, and what they saw sent the white with fear. The twins were practically ice, or stone. Their bodies were white, and drained of color. They wore scared or shocked faces, meaning that they were encountered by a fear demon. They were currently studying these species in the magic classes.

"What's this on their hand?" Cupid asked, pointing to the weird egyptian-like insignias.

"Lucius." Malice stated.

"No, Rufus." Charon replied back.

"Rufus was the one that played drums, Lucius was the creepy one."

"How would you know? You avoided the poor boy half of the time."

"Yeah, like you two were the best of friends, you resented the guy. The only reason I didn't like him was because he was arrogant and a dumb jock." Malice stated, crossing her arms. "Its obvious that this is Lucius."

Maddie decided that now wwould be the perfect time to stop their bickering, "Quiet!"

"Who are Lucius and Rufus?" Sparrow asked.

"They're twin princes from Halloween Town in Nightmare Before Christmas, and the sons of the Jack Skellington." Charon explained.

"This is obviously Lucius Skellington's work because Rufus was the good one." Malice paused when Charon rolled his eyes, asking how she knew. "Because, Rufus was the one that got bullied by his brother and friends. Remember, they called him 'Rufus The Dufus' for a year. Then, he became a drummer and they added,

'Rufus he Rufus,

has alot a beat,

but Rufus the Rufus,

is bad with his feet.'"

A small cracking sound stopped the bickering. Everyone saw almond shaped red eyes looking back at them. Pointed teeth smiled at them, like a Cheshire cat. The person stepped into the light.

"Well, isn't it my old friends." he stated.

"Why are you doing this Lucius?" Malice asked.

"I don't know. My brother is becoming king, so what am I supposed to do? Nothing! Wrong! I'm the new bogey man." Lucius sent out a menacing laugh that rang and echoed throughout the room.

He had a crazy look in his eyes, much like Maddie when she has too much tea. He stepped closer to Raven and Malice, whom stood next to one another.

"My first act as the King of the Underworld is to destroy the new goddesses of light, rebirth and innocence. You two, as the chosen ones just happen to be them."

"Chosen ones? Goddesses?" Cedar asked.

A gargoyle opened its mouth, a ray of golden light starting to gather in it.

"Read the damn book." he said before whispering inot Malice's ear, "I know you like bad boys, so keep yours on a tight lease. It'll be a shame if something happened."

He vanished, and the light stopped. The head master's voice then echoed throughout the entire building.

"Raven Queen, Malice Grimm, Charon Rave, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Sparrow Hood, Poppy and Holly O'Hair, Dexter and Daring Charming, Apple White, Brier Beauty, C.A. Cupid, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington III and Blondie Locks, please return to the head masters office. NOW!"

A/N: Haha, cliffhanger. Warning, there will be alot more because this is only part one of Red Doesn't Stand For Love. The next chapter will feature a few OCs and our favorite DJ, Melody Piper. Loves, Charms, Reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long go finally update. I hope you enjoy this. I will try to post more chapters sooner. Review my babies!

"It's probably my job to tell you life isn't fair, but I figure you already know that. So instead, I'll tell you that hope is precious, and you're right not to give up."

― C.J. Redwine, Defiance

Red Doesn't Stand For Love 2

Tick, Tock! Tick, Tock!

The grandfather clock was the only thing that made noise in the silent room. The tension between everyone was so thick that you could use a blade to cut through it. It was like a heavy layered mist, shadowing and clouding everyone's thoughts and better judgement. Waves of negative energy was seeping through the mist, directed at one person; Milton Grimm. Isn't it ironic that his daughter was the one sending the dirty looks and glares at him?

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you all are in?" he asked.

"No, but I bet your gonna tell us." Sparrow said, placing his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Mister Hood, I don't suggest angering me anymore than I already am," he paused, deepening his frown as he stole a glance at Malice and Charon, "In fact, since you royals and rebels are such buddies, all of you will be sharing one room together in the punishment hall."

There were moans and groans of anger and annoyance. A small smirk swept onto his lips as he continued.

"Girls will be in one room, males are in the other. There will only be two bathrooms," there were gasps of shock and protests, "AND there will be bunk beds. You can figure out the rest on your own. Your curfew is now nine o'clock," he looked at his daughter, "Your curfew is now SEVEN."

"You have go to be fu-" she began when Charon covered her mouth.

"I'll make sure she makes it home on time." he stated, wiping the spit from her tongue off of his hand.

Present Time...

Raven took out the Oracle, placing it in the table in the middle of the group. The good thing about being roommates with everyone was that she could meet up with them everyday, without drawing attention or suspicion. The group stared at the book, then at Raven.

"Malice, can you do that thing you did with me?" Raven asked the girl in the shadows.

A light blue orb surrounded everyone immediately, and before they knew it, they were in the world between our words. This time, it was different. A golden silhouette of a person was in front of them.

"I'm glad you all are here now." it said, "I am the oracle, guardian of time."

The oracle moved through the shadows, with the group hot on its trail. Then it stopped, a tunnel of light before it.

"This is my tunnel of time. You must go back and find out how the first stories were created."

Malice was te first to step forward. She took a step forward, then stopped, clenching her heart in agony.

"Oh no, not now!" everyone heard Charon yell.

The world around them began to shatter like broken glass. Using the last of her energy, Malice combined powers with Raven to create a protective barrier around everyone, before he world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, though it was a bit short. Anyway, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and read my story. Don't worry, this is not MY FINAL CHAPTER, hope that stopped people who werent reading this. zAnyway, I hope that you all continue to read.

"It is better to die on your feet than to live on your knees."

― Emiliano Zapata

Chapter 10: Phoenix Wings

Charon held Malice's hand as she lied down in her bed. It had been a week since she had opened her eyes, and that scared everyone. Her temperature got higher and higher as the days went by, and when she didn't look pale, she was red in the face and flushed. Each day, it seemed pointless to hope that she would wake up, but Charon reassured them that Malice was alright. With growing suspicion, they were satisfied with his answer, knowing he was their for the girl longer than anyone outside of her family.

"...Charon..." a small voice cracked out.

"Malice, your awake." he said before enveloping his best friend in a tight embrace.

Gulping down the water that she was handed, Malice felt her burning throat cool a bit. It still felt a bit scratchy though. After downing four cups of water, her quench was soothed. Turning to Charon, whom sat on the chair next to her bed, she placed a small aloof smile on her pale face.

"Are you okay?" Malice asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah, but you scared me there for a second." Charon admitted with a light hearted grin, but it soon vanished, "How come you didn't tell me that you were getting your wings?"

"I didn't really think it was that important." shrugged Malice, looking at the floor.

"Not important," Charon screeched, "Your becoming a full pledged fairy," his voice lowered sadly, "Just like Aunt Maleficent."

It was a rather hot Saturday, as summer was fast approaching. Seasons seemed to change regularly in the Storybook Dimension, as if there were only two months for autumn and spring, but four for winter and summer. However, school only dismissed for those who was either ahead of the class, or with the class, ecodemically speaking. Sadly, this whom are behind usually stay behind, learning during vacation time, or trying to do an extracurricular activity during school to pass the semester. There was another group that stayed behind, the ones who were on punishments, like our favorite group of royals and rebels.

"Charon, you need to-" Poppy began when she stopped to stare at Charon and Malice.

Ever since Malice got sick, Poppy decided to spend time with him. Shortly before the fourth day of being together, she developed a slight crush on him. Charon placed another kiss on Malice's cheek before walking over to Poppy with a cheeky grin.

"She's awake." he said.

"I've noticed." came his reply before Poppy left.

A shrill scream sent her running back into the room. Malice had her back facing the pair, holes burnt into the gown Charon made her wear when she was unconscious.

"I think you should leave." was all Charon said, pushing her out gently with promises of explanations and locked the door.

A red gash opened up on Malice's back before beautiful wings tore through the gashes. They were just about every color in the universe, and stretched from one slide of the room, to the other. It was a brilliantly ten feet long. They then disappeared as Malice willed them to leave,

"Everyone will probably wonder about the screaming." Malice started, smirking.

"What are you gonna tell 'em, we had sex?" asked Charon, but was startled at the contemplating look on Malice's face, "You are not telling people that. That is lying and suggestion of incest."

"What? Maybe it will get that Poppy girl to leave you alone."

"She's a friend."

"Tell her that, she was all over you, like she owned you are something."

"You do the same."

"That's different, I DO own you."

Rolling his eyes, Charon exited the room only to be dragged away by Poppy.

"Your telling me what happened." she stated.

She towed him away, not even looking back or listening to his protests. Malice rolled her eyes and magically placed on her regular clothes, following them.

'This should be good.' she thought with a devious grin.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, it was a bit rushed. As you can tell, a bit Poppy/OC thing. Also if any of the characters seem OOC, don't hesitate to tell me. OOC means out of character... i think. Peacesss!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and review!

Chapter 11: Poppy and Charon with a Hint of Malice

Malice peered over an oversized menu plopping a gum that she just placed into her mouth. The waiter walked up to her, asking for her order, but the answer was always the same; "I'm not ready yet, sorry for the inconvenience." If today was a normal day, she would have noticed how cute her server was, or his angelic golden hair. However, today was not a good one for her. Her cousin and the roybel, sat at a table farther from her. Their tables were seperated by a wall and foliage.

"So, what's going on with Malice?" Poppy asked. "Everyone's super worried about her."

"Its not my place to say. You should've just asked her."

"As if she would tell any of us." Poppy scoffed. "I mean, we ARE friends, right. We are just worried about our other friend, can't you tell me about it."

"This is private and personal." Charon said, sitting back in his chair. "You'll just have to trust me in this one."

Poppy leaned forward and grabbed Charon's hand. She gave him a sympathetic look and a shy smile.

"C'mon Charon, how bad can it be?" Poppy asked.

Just as Charon was about to tell Poppy about Malice, a wave of golden energy flew over to him, turning him into a puppy. Malice then ran towards the table scooping her cousin up into her arms.

"What are you doing here, Malice?" Poppy asked, a bit angry.

"Stopping this idiot from telling my personal business to a complete stranger."

"We aren't COMPLETE strangers, we hung out for a week." Poppy stated, sounding proud.

"A week." was all that Malice said, leaving.

"I'm just worried!" was all Poppy said chasing after Malice.

"Then don't go running to Charon acting all lovey-dovey with him!"

As Malice stormed out of the door, Poppy couldn't help but ponder in her words. Was it that obvious that she liked Charon? Sh he slumped her shoulders and sat back down. Maybe if she started acting and dressing like they do, the two of them will accept them.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere, a child ran through the night, barefooted. Her long red pink Kari flowed around her and her scarlet eyes welled with tears.

"Big Brother, where are you?" she cried.

A/N: Hey people, school will open so that's why I'm talking so long with the updates. Especially since I have to attend school early for orientation and crap. The next few chapters will be more interesting and action packed as we explore the dark...never mind. I won't be a spoiler. Anyway, see ya! Review.


End file.
